


Love, Us

by Starshe11



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 16:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14168466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshe11/pseuds/Starshe11
Summary: "Thank you for standing by us." | Love Language: Receiving Gifts





	Love, Us

Valentine’s Day: the sweetest day of the year. One that left people shitting chocolates, hearts and rainbows out of their asses for weeks.

You didn’t really see the whole damn point.

Sure, you’d had your fair share of crushes. You’d even had one or two people who actually became more than that…though those sadly never worked out.

 

You were never really part of one thing for long. You just…came and went, really.

But that was fine. At least you had your favorite game to come home to.

 

Plus…gifts on the couch?

 

“What the actual fuck?” You murmured, tossing your bag to one side before moving closer to your sofa to examine the pile more closely. “I don’t remember getting any of these…or my parents saying they’d give me something, for that matter.”

But when you took a closer look, you realized these weren’t from your parents at all. Neither were they from your friends either…

 

…Well, friends in the conventional sense.

 

An open jewelry box, containing a tribal-looking necklace, a silver hairpin and a golden chain inlaid with various gems.

Two large boxes of sweets, one with a familiar-looking tart and the other a large chocolate and berry cake.

A large plush of a dragon, dressed in a certain set of black armor (though not as sharp as you thought the real set was, thank goodness).

 

Keychains of different weapons in a small bowl, the most notable being a katana and a pair of kukris.

A thick photo album, filled to the brim with plenty of wonderful memories (and pictures of a certain bird).

 

Some clothing on the side, including a horn-like crown, a jacket with a Behemoth, and a well-worn fedora.

The largest bouquet you’d ever seen, containing three types of flowers.

 

Gladioli.

Irises.

And…

“Sylleblossoms.” You murmured, trying to wrap your head around this seemingly impossible situation.

Then all of a sudden, the TV screen lit up behind you. With it came the sound of some very familiar voices, all speaking in unison.

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Y/N!”

 

“Aaaaah!” You nearly stumbled into the pile of gifts in your shock. Turning to face the figures on the screen, you managed to choke out, “But…how?”

 

“We have our ways.” Ardyn smirked, his signature hat noticeably missing. “Or at least, I do.”

“We all just wanted to show how much we love you, Y/N!” Iris chimed in. “All of us!”

“We couldn’t have made it this far without you, y’know?” Nyx sent you a thumbs-up. “Thanks for keeping our stories alive.”

 

“May you always be blessed…” Lunafreya began.

“And have the strength to carry on always.” Ravus finished, taking his sister’s hand in his.

 

“Fight your battles well.” Cor nodded. “But also know how to pick them.”

“Never forget what you’re fighting for either.” Libertus and Crowe grinned.

 

“Don’t be afraid to do what you love, sweetheart.” Dino winked. “Just givin’ you back that nice piece of advice you gave.”

“Never be afraid to challenge convention either.” Ignis bowed reverently. “Know that you are in charge of your own fate.”

 

“Stay true to what you know is right in your heart, got it?” Aranea smirked as she placed a hand on her hip. “Don’t shy away from the truth.”

“And never lie to yourself.” Prompto and Gladiolus added, the former flashing his wrist and the latter pointing to his heart.

 

“Remember to walk tall always, in everything you do.” Regis smiled warmly at you.

“And that you’re never alone, even if it does feel like that a lot of the time.” Noctis gestured to the group.

 

“Thank you for standing by us.” They all said, their words filled with affection.

“Everyone…” You cried out, taking a step towards the TV. “I…”

 

Then the world was no more.

——XV——

*bzzt bzzt bzzt bzzt*

 

“Mmngh?” You grumbled, slowly coming out of your sleep-induced haze.

 

Rolling on your side to turn off the alarm, you couldn’t help but feel upset.

“It was all just a dream…” You sighed, rubbing the sleep from your eyes. “A crazy, wonderful dream.”

 

But when you opened them again and spotted a certain bouquet by your bedside, next to a large photo album…

You couldn’t help but wonder: was it all really just a dream?


End file.
